Dorment Fire
by Agni-God
Summary: After failing to protect Ba sing sei Aang feels he needs to learn fire quickly to take out his anger on Azula for disrupting the avatar state but when he finds a teacher he slowly forgets the fun loving life he lived for.OC of mine plays major part.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender or the characters except for Tayoh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue: Reckoning

At a festival not so far from the walls of Ba sing sei was firebenders men, woman, and children from left to right having fun watching shows, fireworks, etc. Just outside the festival in the woods was a boy sitting on a big rock watching the river while firebendending the tip of his finger like a candle for some enjoyment. When he raised his head to look at the beautiful night sky he could've sworn he saw a sky bison fly over head it was to much to believe since he thought they were extinct he had to get a closer to make sure he wasn't crazy.

"That thing was flying it was really flying, now that's something to cheer me up" said Tayoh while running further in the woods curious.

He ran until he saw the bison and hid behind the tree to make sure he wasn't getting into trouble. He peeked to see who it was to see a two girls, two boys, a man with a bear (which was weird to him) and a flying lemur.

"We'll camp out here for the night Aang is seriously hurt" said Katara worrying.

"What the heck happened to you two when you went to stop Azula" said Sokka a little shocked and confused.

"I'll tell when we put Aang to rest in the meantime lets just settle down for now" said Katara while getting off Appa.

Everyone did the same but then Toph earthbended to a tree which caused a boy cry out in pain.

Everyone turned to paid attention to what made the noise when Toph cried out "who's out there!?".

"Wait don't hurt me I was just walking through here to get some fire wood for the festival near here"(obviously lying) said Tayoh.

"Ya right" Toph said bluntly.

"Wait hold on he looks harmless plus he's unarmed (Tayoh nodding), so there is a festival near here?"

"Yah but whats wrong?" asked Tayoh

"Don't answer that, interrupted Sokka, what kind of festival are we talking here, sorry but we've really been through a lot lately and we don't need any trouble, Sokka said accusingly".

"Uuhhhmm whats going on?" Aang said confused and weak after being knocked out from a shock, he seemed a little woozy from a weird dream he had. (A/N: I'm talking about his trip into the spirit world- Avatar Escape-)

"Wait a minute you're the avatar!" Tayoh said shockingly surprised.


	2. 1:What happened

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the characters except for my OC.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uuhhhmm whats going on?" said Aang tired.

"Aang are you okay, is your back doing fine?" said Katara holding him close.

"Wow guess it was a great idea to come to the woods" said excited Tayoh.

"Hold on you still didn't answer my question, who are you and what festival did you come from?" said Sokka waiting for an answer.

"Calm down I don't want any trouble, my name is Tayoh and I came from The Ruby Flame festival" said Tayoh quickly.

Everyone heard including Aang which made him to sit up, every one stared at Tayoh almost glaring, Tayoh thought it was a bad idea to tell them the name of the festival considering the avatar was wanted by the fire nation.

"Leave" whispered Aang.

"Huh?" said Tayoh who felt a little betrayed seeing the avatar so cold hearted.

"I said get outta hear!" Aang said louder then grunted in pain.

Everyone was a bit shocked but agreed they couldn't trust anyone remotely from the Fire nation considering their passed endeavor with Ba sing sei.

"Fine I just wanted to help the world's last chance for survival!" said Tayoh angry.

While Tayoh walked away into the woods Toph lowered her guard feeling depressed for the boy.(A/N: remember Toph can tell when your lying or telling the truth)

"Why do I feel that's going to bite in the butt later" said Sokka feeling dejavu and worried.

"It doesn't matter we need to be careful we failed at Ba sing sei and there isn't any one else who could help us take down the Fire nation the day of the solar eclipse" said Aang in defeat, the Earth king followed suit.

"Lets just set up camp we need to rest we've been through a lot" said Katara taking charge.

Everyone separated to gather supplies except for Katara because she thought she should stay to protect Aang and figure out this new attitude he has.

Getting closer and closer to the festival Tayoh felt anger building because of their action towards him, he was arguing with himself whether he should be angry or not and while he was thinking it over he bumped into a board filled with wanted posters he saw Aang's wanted poster and started to sweat what he should do since he seen the avatar.

In the woods there was a burning fire and Katara just finish explaining what happened in the crystal catacombs of old Ba sing sei which made Aang feel down.

"See I knew it we shouldn't have trusted that old guy saying Zuko has good inside him, he's so predictable" said Sokka proving a point.

"I know I actually thought he he was going to change I almost used the spirit oases water on his scar then there wouldn't be any for Aang and we would've lost him" said Katara feeling betrayed and hurt.

Aang was the only one that was in the tent to rest but he couldn't help but over hear what Katara was saying and was slowly building up rage for Azula and especially Zuko, Aang promised himself he wouldn't show him no mercy if he met Zuko again.

"I can't believe he would betray his uncle out of all people after his uncle promised he would be there for him" said Toph a little hurt.

"Well I think we should worry about them later right now we should get some rest we have a lot of planning to do tomorrow and we can't waste any time, we need help for this invasion and seeing as though the earth kingdom is secretly under the fire nations control there isn't any one else we can count on except for the avatar" said the earth king concerned.

Everyone agreed and went to their tents for sleep, then far away at a festival there was boy trying to find the trail of the burning campfire.

"Come on this way" said a boy with multiple step right behind him as they trampled through the dark forest.

An earth tent's door was bended to the ground with Toph yelling out.

"Someone's coming, a group a people with that kid earlier leading them!" said Toph.

Everyone came out surprised except for Sokka and Aang who was really upset.

"Hey I think I see them" said Tayoh getting closer and closer to the gang.

"Come on grab what you can and lets go" said Sokka hurrying to his boomerang because of previous experience.

When everyone got on top of Appa just before they could leave a voice interrupted them.

"Wait hold on its me Tayoh" said stopping in front of them.

Everyone looked around to be surprised again.


	3. 2:Hope for fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last air bender except for my OC Tayoh

(A/N: I'm changing my OC name to Tao so it will be easier to write, it still has the same pronunciation.)

Everyone looked back only to be surprised to see who Tao brought along with him.

It was some kids that were the same age as Tao with supplies "maybe their friends with him" thought everyone in relieve that he didn't betray them even though they didn't welcome his help.

"See we're here to help" said Tao in a reasoning tone.

"Look there kids he didn't betray us he's here to help" said Katara relieved.

With that Aang stopped in mid to descend to the floor and gladly take the supplies from the children.

"Thanks we appreciate it" said Katara with a smile and so did the children.

"I just thought I should help the avatar even though he's a big jerk!" said Tao a little angry.

Aang looked at him a little angry but felt depressed seeing that his doubt on people especially the citizens of the fire nation made him turn down help that was offered to him, he hated feeling this way so he decided to bury the hatchet.

"Look I'm sorry I acted that way but it's just that we've been through a lot and it made me doubt myself on how I was doing my job as the avatar" said Aang explaining.

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad that your not as bad as I thought" said Tao smiling so did everyone else.

After the supplies were put up on Appa's back and the kids left back to the festival to have for fun leaving Tao to say goodbye since the gang decided its best if they leave since they were near a fire nation town and need to avoid trouble but it left Tao a thought.

"Hey can I go with you guys?" pleaded Tao.

"Um well I don't know what about your family?" wondered Katara.

"My father and brother were forced to fight in the war and my mother was killed by some earth bending thugs because they wanted to prove what the war was doing to people so all I have is my grandfather, he gave me hope because he said that he knew the avatar and that he must have a good reason for disappearing which made me hope that you would sooner or later put an end to this horrible war that's why I want to join you to stop the fire lord to put an end to this endless war" said Tao wisely unknowing that he could sympathize with everyone including the earth king but for a brief moment a thought struck Aang.

"Hold on your grandfather knew me his name couldn't be Kuzon would it?" surprisingly said Aang.

"Yah was he a special friend?" asked Tao awaiting an answer, so did everyone.

"Yah before the war I would go to the fire nation just to visit him and play pranks all day and was always teaching me that you have to take chances to get what you want" said Aang reminiscing about old times.

"Can I see him?" asked Aang

"Sure he'd be happy to see you" said Tao delighted.

"Don't worry this will only take a sec" said Aang excited while walking with him back to the festival.

"Where is he going we're wasting the night here?" said Sokka.

"This is Aang's friend from long ago that managed to stay a live this long he disserves to see him we'll just take a nap until he gets back" said Katara.

In the festival Aang covered in a black came and hood was following Tao who was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a sash colored orange with grey bagged pants that reached the knee and boots brown just like Aang. They were both wearing masks to blend in with the crowd. They hurried through the crowd to get to the fountain, it was in the part of the town where the festival wasn't happening, and a lot of people were there to calm down because they were tired of the festivities. Aang and Tao stopped to look around then Tao spotted him and ran to him, Aang followed.

"Grandpa, Grandpa look, look who I found!" said Tao to surprise.

"What is it? ... Huh well I be" said Old Kuzon.

"KUZON!" said Aang happily taking off his mask to hug his long lost friend.

"Aang it's good to see you, when I saw your wanted poster it was strange to see that they drew you young but seeing you young it makes sense, where have you been?" asked Old Kuzon.

"I'm sorry but back then when the monks told me I was the avatar I was confused, everything was changing for me, the monks wanted to send me away to train, they wanted to take Gyasto away from me, they wanted to take my life away from me to turn me to workaholic, all I could think about was running away but a storm hit and it dragged me and Appa down into the ocean, I entered this special state called the avatar state which gave me the powers of my previous avatar lives and incased myself in an iceberg and next thing I knew I was waking up in the southern water tribe in a girl's arms, she told me about the war" explained Aang.

"I see that explains it but Aang I can't say it was a nice 100 years since you've been gone, you never came to play anymore so I went looking for you, I found out you were the avatar then I was forced to fight in the war, I didn't want to but my first mission was to attack the southern air temple" said Old Kuzon shocking Aang.

"My general was giving out orders with this air bender Afiko, he was jealous because you were the avatar so he helped the fire nation kill all the air benders, I thought he was insane so I quit and had my rank lowered so I had go guard the coasts of any invasion plans" explained Old Kuzon feeling sorry.

Aang was speechless but getting more and more angry at the fire nation deep inside.

"Aang I'm so sorry" said Old Kuzon

"No thank you for telling me, I wanted to hear that" said Aang expressionless.

"See this is why I want to join you Aang, there are people out there that are blaming not just me but children that had nothing to do with this war and not only that these fire nation thugs are letting us believe that we're the better element so we don't need earth, wind and water so they brain wash us to kill and murder, Aang please let join you on your quest" pleaded Tao.

"Sure but you know when you come along everyone we meet that's not fire nation will hate you" assured Aang.

"More reason to stop this war right" said Tao bluntly.

"Okay but are you okay with this?" said Aang turning his attention to Old Kuzon.

"Like you need to ask, it will be lonely with my only family gone but I want all of them back so I need you guys to finish this war as soon as possible so good luck" said Old Kuzon smiling.

"Kuzon it was great seeing you" said Aang.

"You too Aang, and you" said Old Kuzon turning his attention to Tao "come back in one piece I'm tired of loosing loved ones" and with that Tao hugged his grandfather, so did Aang.

As they left Aang said one last thing before putting on the mask and leaving to his friends "Don't worry this war will be over by the end of this summer!" and with that Tao and Aang left the festival and into the woods to find their friends.

While walking into the forest Tao and Aang were talking on what they were going to do next.

"So what are the plans for our next trip?" asked Tao.

I'm not sure but I do know that I need to learn all the elements in time before the summer ends" said Aang looking down thinking of a plan.

"Why before the summer?" said Tao making sure there was a reason why Aang wouldn't finish the war now.

"The thing is Sozin's comet is going to hit this summer and" Aang was cut off by Tao.

"It will give fire benders immense power, probably so much power you won't be able to stop them right" finished Tao.

"Right and I'm already mastering water and earth but I'm afraid of using fire" said Aang looking straight ahead.

"Aang you're the avatar you need to master fire and I can teach and since your mastering water and earth it makes you so much prepared especially since you're an airbender" said Tao as if it wasn't a big deal.

"No it's not that it's because I hurt someone while fire bending, someone I loved" said Aang guilty.

"Someone you loved?" said Tao making sure he heard right.

"Uh yah" said Aang sweating, _I can't believe I said that out loud._

(A/N: When the words are bent it means that there thinking, just giving you guys the heads up.)

Tao places his hand on Aang shoulder for comfort, "Aang don't worry with my guidance you won't be able to hurt anybody close to you okay" said Tao smiling.

"You know what you're a nice guy Tao" said Aang happy knowing that there is some hope for the fire nation.

"Thanks Aang that really means a lot coming from you" said Tao while smiling.

They finally made to the bison to see that everyone made camp and went to sleep.

"Come on you could sleep on Appa" whispered Aang while pointing to the bison.

"Really, thanks" whispered Tao in excitement as they tip toed all the way to Appa not to wake anyone.

"Wow this is great and tomorrow we're going to the mountains to finally start your fire bending training, deal" said Tao looking at the nigh starlit sky.

"Deal" said Aang and with that both of them fell a sleep.


	4. 3:Fire's nature

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last air bender except for my OC.

When the sun was rising everyone was waking up stretching their arms and legs and getting ready for the day which woke up Aang with determination to learn his new element.

"Hey Tao wake up, come on I want to start training" said Aang almost demanding.

"Five more minutes, I don't even like your breakfast grandpa" said Tao bringing up and old routine he used to go to.

"C'mon wake up I want to start as soon as possible" bothered Aang.

"Aang who are you talking?" asked Katara.

"Tao, he joined the group at night when you guys were asleep" explained Aang.

"You mean that fire nation kid from last night?" said Sokka making sure.

"Hey don't call me a kid alright I'm mature enough to be an adult!" said Tao with a struck of energy to sit up and fight for his dignity.

"Hey your awake finally lets get some training done" said Aang.

"Is he always this cheerful?" asked Tao facing everyone else.

"Yup" said Sokka while on the side Aang got a little angry and pulled Tao's shirt to lead him somewhere where he can't hurt anyone with his fire bending training.

Somewhere not so far from camp Aang and Tao was just about to get ready to start in a place where they were near a river and stone floors.

"Okay first take your stance" questioned Tao.

Aang widened his legs from previous experience.

"Good now take in deep breathes through the nose then exhale from the mouth and feel the heat from the sun, the key of fire bending is the breath inhale then exhale deeply for power" said Tao.

"Feel your lung's muscles going back and forth, feel the heat of your body pouring out and combine it with the atmosphere" said Tao showing an example, Aang is following suit.

Aang suddenly blew fire from the mouth then blew it in the air, Aang was feeling excited over the power of fire to much he started throwing it around but then had a bad memory about fooling around with fire he stopped to think that without control fire can hurt people then Aang started to put bad examples of his theory in his head and with that he remembered the fight he had with Azula and Zuko, Aang became real angry and started to blow fire everywhere and just when he was about slap the floor with fire Tao stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Whoa hold it man you're getting all little to out of control there" said Tao a little concerned.

"Don't try and stop me, now teach me the next step" demanded Aang.

"Well the next step is control and you need a lot of it right now" back sassed Tao.

Aang stepped forward in front of Tao angry and said "I have to finish this war and the war was started by the fire nation and the saying goes, fight fire with fire.

Tao burst into laughter when Aang finished, he thought the saying was hilarious.

"Alright Aang I'll teach you fire's true potential but you know what they say, play with fire to much and you'll get burned" said Tao, Aang understood what he meant but was interrupted by Tao's laughter.

"Or can't stand the heat then stay out of the kitchen" Tao said laughing having a ball, Aang was serious but thought it was a little funny and laughed a little.

The sun was setting and everyone was packed they decided they should leave to the North pole for support, everyone was ready to leave and was waiting for Aang and Tao to return to depart and just when they were about to search for them they came through the food full of suit on their clothes and sweat, they must've been doing a lot of training.

"Are you guys alright you look hurt" said Katara.

"Tired but not hurt, me and Aang were working a lot out there and let me tell you this kid burn something" said Tao a little worn out, Aang felt disappointed.

"What wrong Aang? Did something happen when you guys were practicing?" asked Katara a little concerned from noticing Aang's expression.

"Sorry Katara was it? But Aang doesn't want to talk about it" said Tao.

Katara felt a little hurt being left out but respected Aang's privacy.

"Hey lets get moving I don't want the sun to go down again then I won't be able to sleep"

Complained Sokka.

"The way you snore barely anyone can sleep" said Toph.

With everything going back to normal Aang and Tao hopped on top of Appa's head and with a yip yip Appa soared through the sky towards their next destination.

"Wow this is amazing we're actually flying" said Tao excited.

"Yes its thrilling isn't it being able to soar through the sky" said the earth king.

"You aired heads are having fun aren't yah" said Toph.

"Who the heck are you with hair all over your face, are you trying to cover your shame?" said Tao defending his dignity.

"What'd you say you monkey voiced loser" said Toph angry.

"My voice is that the best you can come up with" Tao said taunting her.

"She blind" said Sokka bluntly.

Tao suddenly felt wrong for insulting Toph which made him blush, Katara thought it was funny and turned to talk to Aang about where they were going but was stopped to see Aang was serious, she wanted to know what but was shocked to see what happened to the forest. Katara saw so many burnt trees that the area was big enough for a town.

"Wonder what happened here probably fire nation" said Katara, everyone looked down to see the burnt forest except for Toph and Aang who looked straight ahead.

"The fire nation didn't do this, I did" said Aang bluntly which shocked Katara.

"Aang" said Tao concerned.

"It's okay I'm not going to lie anymore and hide my shame" said Aang with no emotion, Tao slumped in depression.

"What could've happened between them" whispered Katara in concern.


End file.
